Daily live of a Future Boy
by Rosy.Robin.Bitway
Summary: 'My live...changed when I met that boy. Thanks, Tenma' Diary of Fei Rune, living with his parents (and also Saru, his new brother!) I don't own the image...but I LOVE IT! ;D
1. Introduction and Day 1

_**Ohayo minna-san... ASDFGH FINALLY! A Fei Rune fanfic! This time...diary mode! (I don't own Inazuma characters, LEVEL 5 you know...)**_

_**PD: When the text is **like this **it means that Fei talks (outside the diary). Weeell enjoy it (it's too short because it's an INTRODUCTION/PRESENTATION whatever...) Sorry for mistakes or bad gramar! ;D**_

* * *

Dear diary... My live changed when I met that boy. Thanks, Tenma! Now I can live with my parents and play soccer everyday!

_Title_: My presentation and day 1.

My name is Fei Rune. I'm a member of the Raimon soccer club and I also the captain of Garu, a team of Feida. I'm a Second Stage Children. Well I was a SSC, because El Dorado... well you know the story. Now I'm in my house...with my parents. Both of them, my mother Kinako and my father, Asurei. Ah, also my new brother Saryuu. Hehehe, my father adopted him when all troubles (the war between Feida and El Dorado) finished. I'm so happy, because thanks of Raimon team (especially Tenma) I'm living now with my mother... Hehehe, I tell her that I want to go to Raimon high but she said that it was imposible! (And Wonderbot? He can go with the Inazuma TM...)

Well, today I start school with Sayruu and all my friends (Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Meia, Gillis and the other members of Protocol Omega and Feida teams.) Well, we arribed at the class and I decided sitting with Alpha. Beta sits with Gamma and Meia with Gillis. Saryuu sats with Orca, Beta's best friend.

''Hai, Alpha!'' I said to him happily. He looked at me with stranged eyes.

''Fei, I told you that my name is Alfie.''

''Eh? Ah, gommen!'' I forgot that! Their real names!

''Fei-kun'' Said a soft voice at my back.

''Eh? Beta- I mean Betty-chan!''

We were talking about all thinks that happen, while we were in that amazing story...for saving soccer. Even Gam- I said Garry joins us. And also Gillis, Meia and Orca.( I thank God that they, at least, kept the names.)

_''Uff, the names...I'm used to call them by they 'villian' names... This is one difficult think, you now, hehehe...(I'm talking with a book...)''_

_''Fei, honey, who are you taliking to?'' cried my mother, Kinako._

_''Eh? Sorry, mum! Nothing, it's nothing!''_

_''OK, but it's time to go to bed! You have school tomorrow, you know!''_

_''Yes, mom. Only a couple of minutes, OK?''_

_''Okey, honey. But only ten minutes!''_

_''Thanks mom! Now...let's continue writting!''_

At the break time we play soccer. I was remembering of Tenma and the others and I felt so sad. I miss them.

Then in the lunch time Meia and Gillis were...well...doing 'romantic' things. Oh love... I think I have a crush with someone when we were in the journey...Ah yes! Sorano Aoi. I felt in love with that girl. She was...amazing...but when we finish the journey and everyone returned I saw Aoi holding Tsurugi's hand. Incredible... But well, I'm glad for they. I was thinking that my mother whas in love with that boy...

''Fei. FEIII! Eh, are you here or in the moon?'' Sayruu and Alfie were looking at me, waving their hands in front of my face, up and down.

''Eh? Yes, yes, I'm here now STOP!'' I cried. Sayruu looked at me with big eyes.

''Fei...no. Are you in love with Meia?'' Alfie and he started to laugh.

''WHAT! No, I was only thinking, that's it.''

''You were thinking...with MEIA-CHAN?'' Alfie said and they laugh again.

'' . . .MEIA!'' I reply. I was angry because this wasn't true. Suddenly I notice that GILLIS was looking at me...with KILLER eyes.

''H-Hey...Gi-Gillis-kun...It isn't true! I promese it! I-I'm in love with another girl!''

The hole place stay in silence. Betty and Orca were looking at me with huge eyes.

Oh god, what a day. But tomorrow will be different! (I need to invent an excuse to that or i need to find a GIRL!) Oh gosh...Now problems start. Well good night, diary!

_I closed softly the book. ''Tomorrow I need to find a solution to this misunderstanding...But now...sleeping time!'' I went to bed, thinking what to do._

* * *

_**And that's it for the moment... anything you want to comment...only review or PM me! Thanks ;D**  
_

_**(I think the next chapter will be updated too late... so busy, sorry! :S)**_


	2. Day 2

_**Rosy: Haaaai, minna-san! Yay, finally! I update the chapter 2 of this fanfic about Fei's life!**_

_**Robin: Yeah! *throws confetti***_

_**Rosy: Well, the same than allways. Sorry for: Mistakes, characters too OOC, bad grammar, too short, etc...**_

_**Robin: She doesn't own Inazuma characters!**_

_**Rosy: Yup! Enjoy it! And remember... When is **like that **it means that Fei is talking outside the book!**_

* * *

Day 2:

Well, I'm writting again! The things in class went worse that I had never thought...

I arribed to class, such as a normal day and I sit at my seat. In a instand, Alpha-, I write, Alfie and Saryuu went behind me.

"Yo, Fei-kun! Who is the afortunate girl?" Said Alfie, smirking. I pouted to him.

"Shhh! Someone can listen to you and... "

"Fei-kun!" Cried a soft voice at my back. It was Beta. She was next to Orca and Meia. I looked at her, scared.

"W-what?" I replied. She frowned.

"Well... Yesterday you said that you were in love with someone. So, I wanted to be the first one to know who is." She said, angry. But I notice something in her. She was... Blushing? I was surprised.

"B-bety... Why are you blushed?" I asked to her. Everyone turned and looked at me. I didn't understand well the situation, when I realized what I had said. She blushed hard.

"AAAHH! BOYS ARE HORRIBLE!" She pushed me and then she went outside the room with the other two girls. Alfie and Saryuu were laughing at my back.

"What I made wrong?" I sighed and I put my face onto the table.

"F-fei-kun... Are you OK?" A soft voice said. I looked up and I saw a blond girl with big blue eyes.

"Hoshi-san?! What are you doing here!?" I pounted to her with the pencil. She laugh.

* * *

"_Ahh, Aoi's big sister... She is incredible and also pretty!"_

_"Fei? Again talking alone?" My mum cried from her bedroom._

_"Ugh? S-sorry mum!" I sighed. "I need a room pal... "_

_"Fei!" Saryuu came to my room. "What are you doing?"_

_"SARYUU! GO OUT!" I cried to him, closing the book._

_"OK, OK... " He went out._

_I sighed again. "OK! Let's continue!"_

* * *

"Hihihi, I came here with Zanark... You know... He is busy here and I wanna come."

"I understand but I mean HERE! IN THIS SCHOOL!"

Hoshie smiled. "Well... Someone told me that wanna come here... "

"Who?" I asked. Then she turned to the door. A blue-haired girl with fringe and also big blue eyes entered the class.

"Hi, Fei-kun!" She greeted. I jumped from my seat, amazed.

"A-Aoi-chan!?" I was s happy to see her again. She looked different. She has a different hairdo and also a new jacket. Maybe for the new team?

"Yes, Fei-kun! I'm happy to see you again!" She ran to me. I blushed when I saw he smile. Gosh, I still love her? But Tsurugi... YES! TSURUGI!

"A-Aoi, how goes your relationship with Tsurugi?" I asked. She stopped and blushed. Hoshie shocked when I said that.

"EH?! NOTHING!" Hoshie pushed me. Aoi looked down, and I understand I make something wrong... AGAIN.

"Eto... Sorry?" I said, trying to find a solution.

Aoi stared at me. She had tearfull eyes.

"Oh, no... Again no... Aoi, come here." Her sister hugged her.

"Oneesan!" She began to cry, Alfie and Saryuu pouted at me, and I still did not understand what was happening.

Hoshie caressed her sister's hair and looked at Saryuu. "You, monkey! Take Aoi outside!"

* * *

_"Gosh, I laugh a lot when she called Saryuu, 'monkey'! Hehehe!" I said (to the book)._

_I noticed some kind of 'dark aura' being from the door. So I turned to there and... There was Saryuu, looking at me with killer eyes._

_"Fei! I will tell mum of this!" Said him with (false) tearfull eyes._

_"S-Saryuu! Wait!" He ran downstairs. "Ahhh! Why I'm talikng with a book? If I didn't tell you nothing of that, this would not happen!" I pointed to my diary. Then I sweatdropped._

_"Gosh... " I sighed. "I will continue writting now... I hope mum don't take my diary, or Saryuu will go to school with a bruise in his arm... "_

* * *

Aoi went outside the room with Saryuu and Alfie and only where Hoshie and I in the classroom. She had a bad expression in her face.

"Why did you said that?" She asked with an angry tone in her voice.

"Well... I only wanna know and-"

"And nothing! Don't said the name of that guy again, in front of Aoi!" She was very strict with that. I think something happen with their two.

"OK, Hoshi-san, but... I want to know... What happen, exactly?" I asked. She sighed and sat down in a chair, next to me.

"OK, Fei. Look, that boy, Tsurugi Kyousuke, isn't it? Well, he is the most horrible person in all the world. He and my little sister were too happy toghether... When I knew the truth about this guy. He was using Aoi's money for buy drinks!"

I was paralized. She said the word 'drinks'?

"Hoshi-san." I interrupted. "Alcohol... drinks?"

She nodded. "Yup. Kariya tell to me that he saw that boy going to a bar... "

"_K-kariya? Mmm... _" I thought.

Hoshie started to explain me a large summary of all the bad things Tsurugi had done. I notice that she said 'Kariya told me... ' in most of the examples. So I had an idea. I stood up from my seat.

"Ah-ha! I found the culprid!" I ran outside from the class and I went to Aoi, Saryuu and Alfie.

"Aoi! I know how to solucionate this! Tsurugi wasn't doing anything bad! Kariya was doing it on proupose! He is in love with you also... And he felt jealous from Tsurugi!"

Aoi looked at me, amazed.

"Fei, why you know all that things?" Aoi asked.

"Well... Tenma told me... And I also notice that." I smiled to her.

"So... Kyou-kun is... "

"Yes." I smiled big at her. "That Ba-Kariya is only teling lies!"

Aoi hugged me. I blushed hard. Alfie and Saryuu saw my face and started: "Uhhhh!"

"A-Aoi, c-can you let me out, please?" I said, with no voice.

"Sure!" She smiled. Gasp! I love her smile and I blushed more...

I started chasing Alfie and Saryuu. "YOU TWO, COME HERE!"

Hoshie and Aoi were looking at us. "Hehe... Boys... "

Hoshie hugged her little sister. "Hihi, yes, boys!"

Then the two girls were gone. I will miss Aoi, but I'm glad of she to be happy. Now I need to solucionate another problem...

"Betty!" I shouted to a group of girls, near the lookers. Betty turned and she blushed.

"Again you! What the heck do you want?!"

"Go-gomen!" I said. Then I gave her a present.

She blushed hard again. "W-what... " She took the box.

"I'm really sorry!" I ran away from there. The girls were looking at me, but I didn't know what happen with them. (I wasn't there, OK? I'm sometimes terrified of girls!)

So, dear diary. Here finish the Day 2! (Well, the most interesting parts, the others only were classes... )

* * *

_I closed the book and then I sighed. _

_"Maybe... Betty likes me... She blushes when I'm near!" I smiled and I go downstairs._

_"Mum! What's for dinner!" I said with an smile in my face. My mum was hugging Saryuu. When he saw me he smirked._

_"W-wha... "_

_"Fei! Why you were laughing of your brother!?" My mum cried. I was totaly scared._

_"Gomen! It will not happen more!" I replied. She left Saryuu at the floor._

_"Ah, OK!" She smiled. Saryuu was surprised. He maybe thought that she will punish me or something like that. I smiled._

_"Starter... Hehe!" I whispered to him and then I ran upstairs._

_"FEI!" He cried and chased me._

_After that, I think tomorrow will be a good day..._

* * *

**_Rosy: Well... Hope you like it! For anything... Reviews or PM me please!_**

**_Robin: Dunno flames, please..._**

**_Rosy: Yeah, please. I thank every opinion, but I know that I do a lot of mistakes, OK? Well..._**

**_Both: See you! ;D_**


	3. Day 3 or maybe no

_**Author note:**_

_**Rosy: Well, this is very short because is like a 'cameo'. It's not the true plot at all. So, it's just a funny and short thing.**_

_**Robin: Rosy don't own Inazuma franchise and any of their characters.**_

_**Rosy: Enjoy it! Only for take a few laughs and that's all. Gomen for mistakes, I make it very late~ And you know, when Fei is talking like **that** that means he is talking outside the book.**_

* * *

_I ran to my bedroom and I closed the door. I could listen their steps... Coming there... I sat in my bed and I took my diary, as always._

_"Hi there, diary~! You remember when I said that 'tomorrow will be a good day'? I take that. All this story started with-"_

_"FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEII!" I heard TWO voices coming from the corridor._

_"Aaaahh! Shut up!" I sighted and I looked at my book, "Maybe it's better if I write on you, no?"_

_I opened it and I started writting..._

OK. So here is Day 3. Well, all of this started of...

Gillis.

Today at the canteen of the school, I was _trying_ to eat like a _normal_ human person. But... My friends (that includes Saryuu... ) are all ANIMALS! (He, the most.)

_"FEI, I HOPE YOU AREN'T WRITING NOSENSES OF ME IN THAT 'BOOKIE'!" I heard his 'monkey' voice from outside. I was getting angrer because he didn't let me write IN PEACE._

_"Aaah, brothers are horrible, sometimes. Well, mine allways. It's not easy have a monkey for brother, you know?"_

_"FEI! I LISTEN THAT! YOU'RE SAYING THAT IN LOUD VOICE!"_

_I sweatdropped myself and I decided to ignore him. Now, only my book and I..._

Well, what I was writting after. I was _eating_, if people call can call that this verb... Seriously, the lunch time is the JUNGLE time for me...

And here, happen the worst.

I have a BIG- no, I errase that... A HUGE EXPLOSIBLE AND MORTAL argument with Gillis. Why? Because of a PUDDING.

Oh my god. 100000 puddings in the school and he wanted **HIS** pudding. THAT pudding was taken by Meia everyday and **HIS** pudding was like his mother... Nah, **HIS** pudding was more important than his mother... Well, he says that.

OK. I was taking my meal in the canteen when, sudden, Alfie... (Ehh, I'm taking the names, eh book?)

_..._

_I sweatdropped myself again._

_"Why I wrote that?" _

_"Fei~!" A FEMINE voice (not my mother's because I will be DEATH if I don't open the door to her... ) said. I ignored that and I continued._

OK. Let's start again. Well, no. Let's continue. Or maybe is better to re-start all?

...

OK, OK. Well. I make a summary. Gillis. Problemo. Pudding. Me.

That's it. Now I explain.

OK, I was walking on the cantine and-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- (_The pen travels to China.)_

_"CRASSSHHH"_

_I stood up, furious, because I had make a HUGE line in my preciate diary. I opened my door and... Well, I shouted._

_"GOOD DAMMIT GOD OF SAKKA, WHAT THE **** IS HAPPENING THEREEEE?!" I shouted with all my soul. Saryuu began to laugh. And... WEEELL, I will finish that! I returned to my room, BUT!_

_Saryuu, that little starter monkey... Was learning faster, and he was beating at his master._

_"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! FEI HAS SAID A 'TACO'!"_

_..._

_A... 'Taco'..._

_Saryuu, are you OK?_

_My mom ran to my room, angry. I hide myself under the bed, BUT! Again that mokey._

_"Mom, the bunny is under the bed!" He said, smirking. I got outside, pouting at him._

_"I'M NOT A BUNNY!"_

_BUT! My mom attacks. She grabbed my ear and sat me down, in the bed. She talked to me for TWO hours, while Saryuu was eating (banana) cookies and laughing of me. My mom tooks me my diary (NNOOOO! I-will-take-REVENGE!) and punshed me the whole day._

_So... I'm here now..._

_But I'm think I'm gonna sleep. So I will keep the writting for tomorrow... I sighted._

_"Explaining two days... Maybe won't be easy... " I felt fast asleep._

* * *

**_Author note:_**

**_Rosy: In the next, I will explain all the story~ Reviews and not flames! See you~! ;D_**


	4. FANFIC IN PAUSE

**FANFIC IN ACTUAL PAUSE**

Hi! I decided to stop all my multi-chapter fics and also several one-shots I wanna post because I will take sometime with the 同時 (Simultaneous) one.

**_DUNNO REVIEW THA CHAPIE! BECAUSE I WILL DELETE IT!_**

Gomen for this!

Rosy~


End file.
